The Land of Mountains Country-side
You may not post on this article unless you are signed up at Hunt for the Land of Mountains' Biju Rp Discussion. Into the Mountains Shikami laughed a little at Akira's reaction to the radio. He nodded to let James know that he acknowledged his arrival. Shikami then took a quick sweep of the group to get a head count. There were thirteen ninja assembled in front of Shikami. "Ok, lets move." he said as he gave the signal and all three ninja teams vanished. They reappeared in the forests at the base of the Driskill Mountains. Shikami pushed the button on his radio in order to contact the other teams. "Alright everyone, as of now your duties that were described at the briefing are active. Our target is said to live in a large lake in the countryside so we need to get over these mountains quickly." he said into his radio. Akira sighed and sent, Shikami, I'm thinking that you need to learn how to speak through your thoughts... Shikami's eyes widened but he remembered the voice, "Akira?" Akira sent a nod to Shikami, You need to learn how to do this on your own. Nowadays, every genin needs to learn this back at Konoha. Shikami nodded and glanced back at Akira as they plowed through the forest, "Why don't you run me through the steps while we are heading to the lake." Akira sighed and sent, First, focus in on the chakra nature of someone, say Toshiro. Shikami leaped off another branch and nodded as he locked on to Toshiro's chakra signature. Then try to focus on their mind. Try to actually break into it to establish a link, sent Akira. Shikami found that this was alot easier said than done. In Toshiro's mindscape he could see a clear path into his conscious. He tunneled through until he felt a flood of chakra, "TOSHIRO!" he yelled, trying to communicate. Toshiro felt a prescence try to break in, and quickly shoved it out. Scouting Ahead Terra, Drake, and Jenny followed the thirteen shinobi through the forest, relying on Drake's sense of smell to lead them. Drake stopped as the scents split up. "They've seperated." Drake called back to Terra. "Into how many groups?" Terra asked gathering chakra. "Three teams." Drake answered. Terra nodded and created two earth clones of himself. Once they rose out of the ground Terra then summoned three giant falcons, Terra jumped onto one as his clones jumped onto the others. "Each of you go with a clone." Terra ordered, "I'll scout ahead. Oh and I only want you to attack if they attack you. They might not know what we're up to." With those orders Terra flew off. The Dreaded Driskill Mountains Shikami took time to listen to Akira's lessons but soon turned to Isis. "See anything?" he asked her. She activated her Byakugan and took a look. "There are three bird-like creatures with a boy atop each to our six o'clock. Two of the boys are Earth Clones." she reported. Shikami nodded, "I'll keep and eye on them." he said forming a few hand seals, "Diamond Clone Technique" he said forming three clones which stayed behind merely to observe. "Let me send one of my clones" Evan perked in making a clone "Just in case" A radio message came in from James: "Don't send surveillance. They themselves seem to be on the lookout, and avoiding confrontation would be more effective. Just keep going and make sure Isis keeps here byakugan focused on them." Shikami considered this, then nodded. He quickly withdrew his clones and made sure Evan did the same, "You here that Isis, keep your Byakugan trained on whats behind us." he said. Isis nodded as the group neared the edge of the woods. Arriving at the Lake Terra used his Sougan to see far ahead of them. He saw a large lake in the distance. "There's a lake up ahead." Terra's clones told Drake and Jenny. "Must be Lake Yama-Tora." Drake told the clone, and in turn the real Terra, "When I asked someone about a possible biju sighting he happily told me that a large creature was seen there often." "Drake, is the person you asked..." the clone with Drake began. "Yes he's still alive." Drake said with a sigh. "He only has a slight concussion. I told ya you could trust me." "We need to pick up the pace." the clone said leaning forward. The three falcons picked up alot of speed as Drake and Jenny held on tightly to the birds. The falcons landed on the lakes shore and disappeared when Terra , his two clones, Drake, and Jenny jumped off them. Terra looked out at the placid water as Drake sniffed the air. "Those thriteen others are almost here." he reported. Terra nodded and his clones melted into the ground and reappeared on far ends of the lake. "Well what are we going to do?" "If they don't get in the way nothing." Terra said looking through the trees for the potential enemies, "If they do, well we have our orders. Spread out, hide and be ready." With that Drake and Jenny disappeared and Terra pricked his finger for another summon. The Beast of the Lake.... Only a moment had passed when the clones on the other side of the lake were cut down, with no sign of the sword or the swordsman who did it. Suddenly Terra was knocked to the ground and held under a foot on his chest and a sword at his throat. James had arrived at the lake. Shikami had caught the other two ninja that had assisted Terra in a Shadow Imitation Technique. "Good work on keeping tabs on these three, Isis." Shikami said to Isis as she emerged from the woods with the rest of the squad. Shikami made the horse and ram hand seals and used his Diamond Clone Technique. The clone then extended its shadows, capturing Drake and Jenny itself while the real Shikami turned to his team. He pressed the button on his radio as he communicated with the sky ninja. "Minoru, Misaki, Sachiko! We need you three down here to keep an eye on these three ninja." Afterwords Shikami formed a few more hand signs, "Diamond Release: Diamond Mountain Prison" he said as he encased Terra, Drake and Jenny in his diamond. "Ok," he began, "Let me explain something to you three, Do Not Brake This Diamond. The moment it shatters, you will turn to dust along with it." Isis suddenly began to shudder, "Shi..Shikami.." Shikami turned to her, "Whats the matter?" he asked her. "It's the lake! My Byakugan is seeing what seem like and ocean of chakra underneath the surface!" she said as if she was out of breath. Shikami narrowed his eyes, "Is it moving?" Isis only managed to shake her head, no. He nodded, "Then we need to get ready." Terra turned to Drake inside the diamond and asked "Can you smell anything?" Drake closed his eyes and took a long whiff of air. "Yes. It seems they were kind enough to leave small air holes in this thing." He told Terra "Anyway like the Hyuga said it's out there. Waiting for something." Those last words troubled Terra. "How do you know it's waiting?" He asked calmly. Drake just looked out at the lake, "It's an animal thing." Shikami pulled the large sealing scroll off of his back and layed on the ground. He unrolled it to where he could see the first slot. He then bit his thumb and slapped his palm onto the first slot. The blood immediately formed the kanji for 'seal' (判) in the slot. Isis formed three hand seals which caused the kanji to glow. "The seal is ready, Shikami." she said. He nodded, "Ok good. We will need an enormous amount of chakra in order to draw the beast out so we'll use it's own chakra against it. My diamonds react to chakra, so if I formed four large diamonds out there it will send the beast's own chakra nature like radio waves. This might call it to the surface." Shikami formed the tiger hand seal and then said, "Diamond Release Jutsu." Out of the water, four large diamond pillars formed, each towering fifty feet into the air. A lime green chakra began glowing around the pillars and the water began to stir. Isis activated her Byakugan, "Get ready..it's coming.." Hitonomi Kuroikiri appeared at the edge of the lake, facing the group, "We will capture this beast on behalf of 1st Lord Kimera Sennin, Shishimaru Genbu, stay out of it." said Hitonomi calmly, "Or you will be killed in a very public and very painful execution." As he spoke, Hishou Nara came up behind the group and formed the Rat hand seal, "Shadow Imitation Technique!" he said as he caught them all except for the ones in the crystal, "If anyone moves, all of you will drown in your own blood." Hitonomi drew his sword in preparation. Shikami merely grinned, "Shadow Flicker Technique" he thought as he vanished and yet the same instant reappeared behind Hishou with a kunai to the enemies neck, "I believe it's the other way around, Diamond Release: Diamond Mountain Prison." Both CHIMERA members were layered in diamonds, "Same rules apply to you, if this diamond shatters or is broken, you'll turn to dust along with it." he said, then turned back to the lake. He clenched his fist, "Why would you guys serve a monster like Shishimaru? He is a monster who would kidnap and kill even children to get his way. He is lower than scum.." The water became even more choppy as a dark hump appeared on the surface about a mile from where the ninja were located. A ninja foot soldier came up behind the prison with a kunai attached with a jutsu-sealing spell tag and he held it up to the prison. When he did this, the prison disappeared from around the CHIMERA ninja, sealed away inside the kunai, "Well you didn't say anything about sealing." said Hishou as Hitonomi rushed away to engage in battle with the beast. Almost ignoring the situation at hand, Isis yelled to Shikami, "We need more chakra in order to draw out the beast further." Shikami nodded and formed a hand seal, "Ok demon fox..your up." A terrible voice then boomed in his head, "Shikami...using my power here might..." Shikami stopped it there, "Be silent and give me your power stupid nine-tails." A pillar of red chakra erupted from Shikami. The pillar was large enough to pierce the clouds high above. "Shadow Imitation Technique" he said catching all three CHIMERA ninja. Suddenly a long broad neck was seen emerging from the lake. Another ninja with about 50 paper bombs on his back and chest jumped in the water under Hitonomi and set them off, launching Hitonomi in the air above the beast. Hitonomi threw five kunai dipped in sedative liquid that could down two elephants on the beast's back. The Sky ninja were secluded nearby, letting the intruding shinobi get entangled in the confrontation with the rest of the team. Within the underbrush, the three watched as the shinobi tussled among themselves as the biju rose in the background. They decided now was the best time to begin showing themselves, though slowly. Misaki was the first to reveal herself. She sneaked up on the shinobi that rescued Hishou from his crystal prison, impaling the victim upon her drawn sword. Only a momentary gurgling sound warned Hishou of her presence when the Sky shinobi heaved her impaled victim, launching the body at the other. As the body flew in the air, she channeled chakra into her blade, launching a horizontal arc of fire at Hishou. James called to Isis "Get one of the sealing scrolls out!" as he launched himself into the air above the beast, landing on it after it drew itself out of the water to approach the nine tails' chakra. He drew up his sword, stabbing it into the back of the beast's neck. Projection sealing! he said under his breath as a blast of white light came from the beast, encircling James' blade, and finally firing to where it could be caught by a scroll. On the sidelines, Ryuka Uchiha was sitting, looking on with a blonde-haired woman beside him. Ryuka himself was eyeing the battle observantly, sword dready at his side. Isis leaped opening the scroll and made a hand sign, there was a large explosion as James' jutsu collided with the first slot on the scroll. A white light bathed the area as she landed holding the scroll that was now attached to James' seal. Shikami spread out, "Everyone cover James and Isis now!" Sealing One-Tails "So that's the biju, eh?" Drake said from inside the prison around them. "I was expecting something a bit bigger." "It looks big enough to me." Jenny said tapping on the hard diamond. "So Terra have a plan to get out of here?" "Yeah. Why don't you do that wierd fire jutsu you've been working on?" Drake said looking at Terra who seemed focused on something else. Terra remained silent as an earth clone appeared out of the forest and slammed a sealing tag onto the prison, causing it to disappear. Terra dropped to his knees exhausted from the effort of reviving one of the earth clones from such a distance. "Drake you're up." Terra said between breaths. "Cut loose." Drake nodded making the dog hand seal, causing him to activate his Animarugan. Drake dropped on all fours and rushed out onto the water's surface, forming two water clones as well. The real Drake casted Infinite Darkness Jutsu, as the clones each casted Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique at the biju. Akira surveyed the attack on the One Tails and thought, This beast is a wind and earth element beast. So I should use a Water Element Jutsu. But this is their fight... He returned to surveying the battle. James swung his sword in a full circle, after firing the sealed form of the beast into the scroll, muttering Three hundred and Sixtieth Degree of Protection!. An opaque, white barrier surrounded himself and extended to Isis, fully protecting them in the process of sealing the Bijuu. The water dragon bullets slammed into the biju as Drake's genjutsu took effect. The area around the biju became pitch black, forcing Drake to rely on his sense of smell, and leaving the other shinobi essentialy blind. But the Water bullets and Genjutsu never reached past the barrier. James and Isis were completely fine, save for temporary exhaustion from James, as the barrier he cast was one of the most powerful in the world. Outside, the others were confused, and one guy was walking around like he was a dog. James spoke "Isis, outside is a genjutsu. Wait for the guy sticking his nose in the air to walk inside the barrier and punch him out, okay?" Isis nodded and activated the Byakugan as she continued the sealing process. "We have three minutes left before the sealing is done." she said to James. She turned towards Drake, "Come get some of my Jūken." Drake vs Shikami "If you wish." Drake called as his two water clones charged through the barrior one attacking high and the other low. He himself turned to the one who trapped him in the diamond prison. Drake dived under the water and swam over to Shikami, jumping up behind him throwing multiple shuriken at him. Isis stretched out her arms and shouted, "Sealing Art: Suspension Seal!" which froze time temporarily, allowing her to leap away from the oncoming attack, "Jūken!" she yelled, palming the two water clones, making them disperse. The shuriken cut Shikami's cheek and wrist and he winced in pain. He then charged up the technique his master had taught him only a few weeks ago, "Crystal Sphere" he said forming a Rasengan-like sphere in his hand which he proceeded to slam into Drake. Drake turned at the last moment but was unable to completly dodge the attack. The Crystal Sphere caught him on his left fore arm, severing it completely. Drake screamed in pain as he placed his hand on the stump of his arm trying to stop the bleeding. Then without warning Drake turned and punched as hard as he could for Shikami's face. Shikami took the full blow of Drake's punch and fell backwards on impact. However, he was quick to get back on his feet. He formed a weird hand sign and said, "Demonic Diamond Crystal Mirrors." Using his Diamond Release to mimic Haku's Ice Mirrors Jutsu, Shikami created a dome of twenty-one mirrors made out of diamond to trap Drake. Twelve remained at ground level, eight were placed above the first twelve and angled toward the ground, and the final mirror was above the rest and facing the ground. He then entered one of the mirrors, "It's time to end this." "I couldn't agree more." Drake said placing his open palm over his stump of an arm, forming a disfigured but recognizable dog seal, activated the Full Animal state of his Animarugan. Drake suddenly began convulsing as fur began to grow from his body, claws grew from his hand and feet, and his face elongated into a snout with incredibly sharp fangs. As he was changing the Infinite Darkness Jutsu around the lake broke. With a roar Drake charged the mirror he's just seen Shikami enter. Terra vs. Isis Meanwhile back on the shore Terra sat gathering chakra as Jenny stood next to him waiting. "Ready." he said biting his thumb, drawing blood, he then summoned a giant falcon. Terra turned to Jenny and told her to jump on. Jenny nodded and leaped on top of the birds back. "Hey watch the feet." the bird said squacking in protest. "Terra who is on my back." "It talks?" Jenny asked unbeleivingly. "Of course I talk!" the falcon yelled. "Calm down Rodan, she's never met you before." Terra said patting Rodan's beak. "Have fun." With that Rodan flapped his wings and took off. Meanwhile, Isis noticed that Terra had finished gathering chakra, and as the falcon carrying Jenny left, she charged, leaving a shadow clone behind to do the sealing. "Gentle Fist: Twin Dragons!" she roared. She formed two large dragon-like shrouds of chakra around her hands, then trusted them forward at the motionless Terra. She seemed to preform the move in a spinning manner to confuse and throw off the Terra's aim. Like its predecessors, it closed off the Terra's tenketsu. However, it closed off twice as many (300) at twice the speed. To finish, Isis sent a the chakra dragons directly towards Terra, more than enough to shatter the rock he was slammed into. Terra struggled to rise to his feet, supporting himself on the debris of the rock he had just shattered with his back. "I don't know why I'm surprised." He said before breaking into a fit of coughing, "You Hyugas always were the bane of my Clan." Jenny and Rodan vs. Ryuka and Kyashi Ryuka's eyebrow raised slightly, as he, along with a surprised Kyashi, saw the large bird fly off. "That's our cue." He mused, and Kyashi simply nodded in reply. Getting up, they both took to the trees, in full pursuit of Jenny. Meanwhile in the air Jenny and Rodan were about to begin their attack on the biju. "Someones coming from the trees." Rodan said topping to hover." "How do you know?" Jenny asked looking down at the forest. "My eyes are just as sharp as a Ruki's you know." Rodan replied, "Now shut up and cast some fire jutsu." Jenny casted Fire Release: Dragon Flame Bomb as Rodan fired Wind Release: Jetstream. The Fire and Wind mixed to create an even more powerful flamethrower, which burned through the trees. "Hope the locals don't mind." Rodan said surveying the destruction. "Fire Style, Dragon Fire Jutsu!" Out of the debri, a blaze of fire shot towards the large bird at a fast rate, along with a blast of focused chakra. "Hang on!" Rodan screeched as he barrel rolled out of the attack's path. "Never do that again." Jenny said holding on tightly to Rodan's feathers. "No promises. Fire please." Rodan said as he launched another jetstream, Jenny fired another fireball with Rodan's attack. Where Ryuka stood, Kyashi jumped onto the trees. As the blast neared her, she positioned her blade in a diagonal upward strike, muttering the word: "Growl." Then, she swung her blade up, slicing straight through the fireball with her own chakra, although the flames slightly singed her face. Past her, six kunai, with explosive tags, rushed past her and at Jenny and Rodan, exploding within range. "Nice one, Ryuka!" She commented, landing on the ground on her feet. Ryuka meanwhile, was standing still, staring at the resulting cloud of smoke that had seemingly obscured them from view. Inside the cloud of smoke Jenny was busy putting out the tiny flames on Rodan's feathers. "Well that was close." Jenny said as she patted the last one down. "In retrospect blocking with my wing was probably not the best idea." Rodan agreed, "In any case these two are good. Do you have any plans?" "One, but it's incredibly risky." Jenny said casting hand signs. "Perfect." Rodan said, "I'd expect nothing less from one of Terra's partners." Rodan burst from the cloud going his top speed, dive bombing directly at Ryuka, and Kyashi. Ryuka's eyes widened slightly, as he activated his Sharingan. He nodded over to Kyashi, and they both leaped out of the way. Once landing on her feet, however, Kyashi quickly took one step and seemingly disappeared into mid-air. "Let's see what these guys can do." He muttered, eyeing the bird and crouching. Rodan altered his course slightly, targeting Ryuka, and spread his wings at the last second, slowing him down, but Jenny was launched forward by momentum. Hope this works Jenny thought as she flew into Ryuka stabbing for his kidney. "I wouldn't do that" Evan grabs her wrist, snapping it, and slamming her into the ground. "That's my friend your trying to kill." As Jenny landed she disappeared into a puff of smoke, it was a shadow clone. Meanwhile the real Jenny was still on Rodan's back as they approached from the behind. "Now!" Rodan yelled firing Wind Release: Jetstream, as Jenny fired Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bomb. The two spiraled around eachother as they approached Evan and Ryuka. As he dodged it Evan pulled out a kunai, and lunged it at Jenny, "Ryuka you might want to tell me who these guys are? Ryuka quickly raced the other way, the attacks nearly missing his arm. "Right now, they're enemies!" He retorted, jumping out of a tree and pulling out several kunai of his own, tying the ends to thin wire. "Hope this works..." He thought, eyeing the bird in flight. Meanwhile, he eyed Kyashi, also having come to a stop, walking as if to monitor its movements as well. The kunai thrown by Evan buried itself into Jenny's shoulder. As she winced in pain Rodan did another barrel roll, causing her to fall off onto a tree branch. Once she was off Rodan went his top speed again, creating a deafening sonic boom as he flew over Evan and Ryuka. The portion of the forest he flew over was devastated. "Damn..." Ryuka thought, crouching slightly and struggling against the fierce current, then with his hand reached out and grabbed Rodan's tail as he raced by. Then, he pulled himself up quickly onto his back, executing another set of hand signs. "Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique." As Ryuka was forming his hand signs Rodan sharply turned up and shot for the atmosphere. The thin air made Ryuka's fireball less effective, but it still burned his back badly. As Rodan flew higher how ever it became more difficult to breathe. "Unless you can breathe well with little oxygen I suggest you get off my back." Rodan said as they got closer to the heavens. Hishou vs. Misaki "I'M GOING TO CRUSH YOU ALL INTO DUST!!!!" screamed Hishou as he went on all fours, breaking the Shadow Imitation, a cloak of inky black chakra was formed over him, he jumped behind Misaki and hit her in her spine. But the attack merely went through Misaki, and Hishou soon became aware that there were multiple copies of Misaki scattered around the immediate area. One of them was behind Hishou instantly. "Try again," her voice echoed among the copies. And they charged. A flurry of sword strikes aimed at multiple parts of the Nara's body, at the same time. Each with deadly potential, as great flames rose from the shinobi's blade. It was the Sky Style: Dance of the Crescent Moon. Category:Collaborations by LaviBookman Category:Role-Play Category:Ten Tailed Fox